Enthusiasm
by Jinx De Beaufort
Summary: OneShot Indy/Irina "L'homme meurt une première fois à l'âge où il perd l'enthousiasme". Serait-il temps qu'il arrête de courir derrière une jeunesse qui lui échappe? C'est l'âge, plus le kilométrage. Petit M pour c'qui est sous-entendu ;D


Title: Enthusiasm.

Author: JinxDeBeaufort

Rating: un petit M, pour ce qui est impliqué x)

Characters: Indy et Irina, juste eux et rien qu'eux :D

Summary: "L'homme meurt une première fois à l'âge où il perd l'enthousiasme". Parfois, une simple phrase peut changer votre perception des choses, même si vous comprennez mal le français.

Warnings: Petite scène d'amour un peu suggérée, mais sinon dans l'ensemble ça reste fluffy

Disclaimer: Hélas, ni Indy ni Irina ne sont à moi... Remarque si c'était le cas, Indy IV aurait été interdit aux moins de 18 ans à sa sortie, alors ça vaut mieux comme ça xD Merci m'sieur Lucas, merci m'sieur Spielberg, parce que c'est le couple le plus improbable du moment, et que c'est juste du pur bonheur d'écrire sur eux.

Notes de l'Auteur: Fanfic écrite en cours d'Histoire-géographie à la fin de l'année, tandis que la prof nous passait un documentaire sur le tourisme balnéaire. Ai passé les 2h à prier pour que la prof ne remarque pas que j'écrivais ça, parce que si c'était le cas elle se serait sûrement fait un plaisir de le lire devant toute la classe. Et là je crois que je me serais jetée par la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée. Cette fanfic est tout sauf réaliste, puisqu'elle prend place dans un quotidien immuable mettant en scène les deux pires ennemis de la saga. Je ne cherche pas à trouver un antécédent pouvant expliquer cette situation, de toute façon je n'y arriverai pas. Alors je vous demande d'oublier la fin du film et de ne garder en tête que les personnalités des protagonistes :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le réveil sonnait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes, déversant son flot de musique à la mode, lorsque l'homme parvint enfin à se lever. Il observa un instant ses mains ridées une fois que le silence eut reprit ses droits dans la grande chambre. Ridées, ses mains. La peau avait de plus en plus de mal à coller aux os, et elle était couverte de zébrures, de cicatrices.

Il tourna la tête vers la forme endormie qui, dérangée dans son sommeil par le dernier tube d'Elvis Presley, avait rabattu le coussin sur sa tête, s'isolant de toute forme de Rock'n'Roll. Il laissa glisser son regard le long des formes voluptueuses qui s'offraient à lui. La peau était douce et appellait aux caresses, avec ce petit grain de beauté dans le creux des reins, un peu vers la gauche. Ce dos aux proportions parfaites, dont la courbe se brisait sur les omoplates pointues. Toutes ces formes qu'il connaissait par coeur, ces hanches qui épousaient à la perfection la forme de ses grandes mains ridées, et cette longue rivière qui traversait son dos par le milieu, venant s'échouer en bas de ses reins, là où la peau divine était cachée par le drap blanc. Il traça son parcours d'amont en aval du bout des doigts, et la sentit frissoner sous ses caresses.

- Yebat'-tarakhtet' Dr Jones, je veux encore dormir... dit une voix étouffée sous l'oreiller, dont les R semblaient aussi doux et voluptueux que les formes que la main retraçait avec attention.

Il esquissa un petit sourire, puis il se leva.

--

Le bourdonnement de la cafetière et le bruit de la vaisselle humide qui s'empile sur l'égouttoir le berçaient. Posant la dernière assiète propre sur la pile, il observa son reflet dans la vitre de la fenêtre devant lui. Il soupira, passant sa main dans ses cheveux gris. Ses joues s'affaissaient, son cou était rugueux d'une barbe grise de 3 jours. Mais, toujours, sur son menton, la petite cicatrice, vestige de son passé, de cette jeunesse qui lui échappait comme du sable s'écoulant entre ses doigts.

Il était en pleine exploration du fin fond de ses pupilles lorsqu'il sentit deux bras fins entourer sa taille et une tête chaude se poser contre son dos nu. Il sourit. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu se lever.

- Vous êtes un lève-tôt.

- C'est vous qui êtes paresseuse. Répondit-il.

Il sentit son sourire contre sa peau.

- Venez, que je vous montre ce que c'est que d'être paresseux à deux.

Elle accompagna ses dires par un léger pincement sur sa fesse gauche, ce qui le fit sursauter.

Un léger rire franchit ses lèvres, et il sentit le corps féminin se décoller du sien.

--

- Vieux croûton... dit-il à son reflet dans le miroir, les joues barouillées de mousse à raser.

Ses yeux... ses yeux jadis vivaces étaient maintenant infiniment las, et la petite étincelle de malice peinait à passer à travers le voile de fatigue qui couvrait ses pupilles noires. Elle était toujours présente, certes, mais amoindrie.

Il soupira et passa le rasoir sur sa joue mousseuse d'un air appliqué.

- J'ai cru vous avoir donné un ordre, Dr Jones.

Il sursauta légèrement, juste assez pour qu'une petite ligne vienne tâcher de rouge la mousse blanche. D'un air las, il posa le rasoir sur le rebord du lavabo et soupira.

- J'ai plutôt tendance à mal réagir aux ordres qu'on me donne.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique dans le peignoir de son père où étaient brodées ses initianes "HJ". Elle était probablement nue sous ce peignoir. L'idée le fit sourire.

- Vous frôlez l'insubordination, Dr Jones. Dit-elle en croisant ses bras qui nageaient dans les manches trop grandes.

Son accent russe lui donnait un air encore plus autoritaire. De tout son corps émanait la beauté d'une femme au paroxysme de son charme, à cet âge où le corps et l'esprit sont en parfaite adéquation et où la femme est assez agée pour avoir du vécu mais assez jeune pour être magnifique.

- J'attend.

- Vous risquez d'attendre longtemps, dit-il en se penchant en avant, enlevant à vive eau la mousse blanche de ses joues à moitié rasées.

- Je ne suis pas très patiente de nature.

Il observa la coupure dans le miroir.

- Vous me faites faire n'importe quoi. Soupira-t-il en essuyant la petite goutte de sang avec sa serviette.

- Je ne le répèterai pas.

Mais c'était comme ça avec Indiana Jones. Quand on lui donnait des ordres, on était pratiquement sûr qu'il allait désobéir. Pas forcément parce que l'ordre ne lui convenait pas, juste parce que c'était un ordre.

--

Dans le bureau chaud et poussiéreux, son regard passa sur les photos posées sur les étagères, accompagnées des bibelots, reliques et artefacts qu'il avait ramenés de ses divers voyages. Mais ce fut un livre qui attira son attention.

Un recueil de citations en français que lui avait offert son père lorsqu'il avait remarqué qu'il n'était pas loin du zéro absolu dans la maîtrise de la langue de Molière.

Il l'avait déjà lu plusieur fois, mais n'en comprenait pas grand chose. Les citations courtes qui contenaient des mots simples, et encore, il les comprenait par déduction la plupart du temps.

Il prit le livre et essuya la fine couche de poussière de la couverture. Et puis il y eut une de ces douleurs inexplicables qui se déclara dans sa main, comme une crampe, qui vous tend de tous vos muscles. Le livre tomba au sol dans un bruit mât tandis qu'il serrait son poignet, dans l'espoir que la douleur s'arrête.

Le livre tomba ouvert à la page 58 où deux lignes de mots tentaient d'occuper la place de la page vide. Il le ramassa et le porta à la hauteur de ses yeux. Certes il avait du mal à distinguer les lettres sans ses lunettes, mais il finit par arriver à trouver la distance idéale entre ses yeux et les mots. Il lut d'abord le nom de l'auteur, peut être par soucis d'authenticité.

- Honoré... de... Balzac.

Comme satisfait de l'authenticité vérifiée, il leva les yeux et lut la citation, s'efforçant de ne pas trop écorcher les mots.

- L'homme... L'homme meurt une première fois à... l'âge où il perd... l'enthousiasme.

Il n'était pas dupe, son accent français laissait à désirer. Cependant, inexplicablement, les mots firent leur chemin dans son esprit encombré, remontant à la surface ces vieilles notions de français.

- L'homme meurt une première fois à l'âge où il perd l'enthousiasme.

Et lorsqu'il leva les yeux de son livre, ce fut pour trouver la silhouette familière de la femme devant lui. Enthousiasme. En la voyant défaire le noeud de la ceinture du peignoir, il sentit une vague de désir l'envahir, inexplicablement. De l'enthousiasme, sans doutes. Elle s'approcha, laissant le peignoir ouvert, ne cachant rien de ces formes qu'il adulait bien malgré lui. Il ferma le livre, ne la lâchant pas des yeux, le déposa. Et lorsqu'elle fut assez proche de lui, il s'empara de ses lèvres avec une passion et une langueur qu'il ne se soupçonnait même plus.

"Dans ce cas, pensa-t-il, peut être qu'il me reste encore quelques années à vivre."

Leurs pas maladroits les menèrent comme à chaque fois jusqu'à la chambre. Comme à chaque fois, ce fut la lutte pour savoir qui aurait le dessus. Et comme à chaque fois, Indiana Jones succombait à la tentation et la laissait disposer de lui comme elle l'entendait. Les soupirs, les gémissements, les grincements du lit, le goût salé de la peau. Il sentait les gouttes de sueur perler sur son front et sous son nez. Les ongles qui se plantent dans la peau, les regards volés, les encouragements sussurés entre deux cris. Et cette langueur qui l'envahissait, cette envie dévastatrice d'en finir et ce besoin de faire durer. Elle le rendait tout simplement fou. Jamais personne n'avait chamboulé autant de choses chez lui en si peu de temps. Et personne n'aurait pu comprendre. Personne ne le pouvait, c'était juste elle et lui, seuls dans leur monde de plaisir et de perfection. Ses mains ancrées sur les hanches de la femme, épousant ses formes à la perfection, accompagnant ses mouvements comme pour lui murmurer des encouragements silencieux. Il lui lançait des regards pleins d'admiration, admirant la façon divine dont son corps bougeait sur le sien. Au fur et à mesure que leur passion s'accelérait, il la sentait se resserrer autour de lui, craignant le moment de la libération et le désirant plus que tout à la fois. Et lorsqu'il arriva, il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer son prénom, comme pour lui prouver qu'il ne devait cette libération qu'à elle, et à elle seule. Elle suivit, restant un instant sans bouger, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Puis elle se laissa doucement tomber sur lui, et il l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et remonta le drap sur leurs corps nus.

--

- Vous voyez qu'il reste encore quelque chose à tirer de vous et que vous n'êtes pas encore sénile, grand père... dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il sentit quelques petits frissons parcourir ses avant-bras en entendant l'accent lointain.

- Je ne suis pas prêt de rendre mon chapeau.

- Je me chargerai de votre "enthousiasme".

L'accent français était parfait, le mot dit avec finesse. Lui qui avait passé des années à tenter de savoir aligner quelques mots dans cette langue mystérieuse...

- Vous parlez français. Sans accent en plus.

- Je parle anglais avec mon accent seulement parce que ça vous fait de l'effet, Dr Jones... dit-elle avec un petit sourire qu'il lui avait sûrement inspiré.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se laissant embrasser. Ainsi allait-il depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Passant du lit à son bureau, insultant son reflet dans le miroir, et se nourissant d'amour et d'eau fraiche, mais surtout d'amour en fait. D'amour passionné et violent, parfois tendre et doux mais en tout cas inconditionnel.

Elle avait presque 15 ans de moins que lui. Et alors? Il n'avait pas perdu son enthousiasme, et, franchement, il ne s'était pas senti aussi vivant depuis bien des années.

* * *

Parce que Fluffy représente et que je dédicace cette petite fanfic à une personne qui se reconnaîtra et qui est la deuxième meilleure Irina Spalko du monde (quoique la première a du soucis à se faire maintenant xD) !


End file.
